


remember when...?

by stars_aligning



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, F/M, Happy Hogan Needs a Coffee, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Michelle Jones, Romance, Tired Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_aligning/pseuds/stars_aligning
Summary: “Peter,” she said, placing her hands on the boy’s shoulders and gently holding him at arm length. “I... You’re hurt, and I need to call someone. Do you know where your phone is?”“I... probably blown up, or in the ocean."(Or, Michelle helps Peter after he's injured during the battle with Quentin Beck.)
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	remember when...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brentinator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brentinator/gifts).



> This is a little somethin' I wrote last night. It's my first story of 2021, and, even though it was just supposed to be a cute little drabble of five hundred words or less, it somehow turned into a full-on fic. The prompt was "I know you can’t talk, but I just want you to know that I’m not going anywhere," and I'd like to thank Brentinator for giving it to me! Enjoy, everyone.

“Peter!” Michelle yells as she drops her mace and runs towards her boyfriend (Boyfriend? Are they boyfriend and girlfriend now? They haven’t talked about it yet and she’s not sure about labels, so she makes a mental note to ask him later), who’s lying against one of the many destroyed cars. Crouching down beside him, she’s happy at first, and relieved that he’s okay, but then stops when she sees the blood dripping down his leg. “Holy shit,” she says, before moving his hands away and applying pressure to the injury. “That-- That’s a lotta blood.”

“MJ,” Peter says, a little bit slow, and Michelle has no doubt that it’s either from the adrenaline or from being knocked around too many times. He’s smiling and looks happy to see her, though, so she doesn’t say anything, just nods back, and hides the view of the broken bone, so he can focus solely on her. “You’re-- You’re okay, are you okay? Is everyone okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. Everyone else is fine,” she reassures him. She can feel the blood oozing from the wound, seeping out from her fingers, and it does not feel good, but she also knows that it can’t feel any better for Peter. “We hid in, like, this castle, cave thing? And the drones were coming after us, but then they just stopped out of nowhere and, that... that was you, right?”

“Yeah, that was me,” he breathes, and Michelle can feel Peter’s breath against her neck, standing out from the smoke and smell of ash. He’s still panting a bit, his breathing still a little bit shaky, so she does the only thing she can do to distract him because Michelle is good at a lot of things, but social interaction isn’t one of them, and brings him in for a one-armed hug.

Immediately, Peter sinks into it, buries his head into her neck and the strands of hair that have fallen out from her ponytail, and Michelle lets them have this moment, but also constantly reminds herself that _“holy shit, this is bad, and I definitely have to get him medical attention."_

She plans it out in her head. People are gonna be curious as to what happened, so that means they probably, roughly, have about five to ten, maybe fifteen, minutes before they come out and start wandering around. Peter’s thigh is definitely broken and even if it doesn’t need surgery, it’ll probably need to be bandaged or something, but she can’t take him to a hospital and she definitely isn’t going to force him to walk into one. The boy just fought five thousand drones, the last thing he’s going to want is to have his identity released.

Her arm still being wrapped around Peter, Michelle thinks back to the sweaty guy they were with, the one who was tasked with babysitting them while they ran for their lives. He... He said he worked for Spider-Man, didn’t he? _‘Maybe he can help Peter,’_ she thinks to herself.

“Peter,” she said, placing her hands on the boy’s shoulders and gently holding him at arm length. “I... You’re hurt, and I need to call someone. Do you know where your phone is?”

“I... probably blown up, or in the ocean,” he responds and Michelle pulls a look of “oh my God, that does not help us” almost immediately. She supposes she should have figured as much, though. That’s what she gets for asking a question to a dazed Peter Parker.

“Okay,” she continues, “do you know who we can call, then?” It doesn’t matter that Peter doesn’t have a phone. If he knows who to call and can remember the number, then she can just dial and it’ll all work out. The last option is dragging Peter around London on one leg, just walking around until they hopefully find Ned and their friends, and the _absolute_ last option is walking into an emergency room with Peter in his suit, but she's really not planning on doing that until it comes to it.

 _‘Hopefully it won’t,’_ she thinks to herself.

“Happy,” Peter answers, and motions for her to pull out his phone. Wiping her right hand on her beige jacket, she watches the blood come off (‘Oh, God, that’s so gross,’ Michelle thinks to herself. There’s no way that’s coming out, she's definitely burning it later) and pulls her phone out of her pocket on the right side. It’s cracked, definitely broken, and she’s totally gonna have to get a new one later, but she supposes that’s one of the prices you pay when you’re running away from a maniac’s robot army.

Dialling the number, Peter hands the phone back and Michelle puts it on speaker. It rings once, twice, three times, before Happy finally picks up. _“Hello?”_ he asks. _“Who is--?”_

“Happy, it’s me,” Peter speaks.

_“Peter! Kid, I’m so sorry I didn’t pick up. Where are you? Are you okay? Who’s phone is this?”_

“S’okay,” Peter mumbles. He’s looking a bit more tired now, the energy in his eyes fading out, and Michelle places the phone between them, so she doesn't have to hold it. Then, since it’s already covered in blood, Michelle takes off her backpack and removes her jacket, before wrapping it tightly around the broken bone. It’s not a bandage, but it’ll have to do until they can get Peter to medical attention. “’M okay. At the...” Peter trails off, and then looks to her for an answer. “Which bridge is this?” he whispers.

“Tower Bridge,” Michelle tells him, and Peter repeats it into the phone. Then, a bit louder, she adds: “It’s MJ, I’m with him.”

 _“Okay,”_ Happy says, and Michelle can’t help but think that he sounds a little more in his element now. _“Peter, I’m going to need you to pass the phone to MJ, alright? I wanna talk to her.”_

Peter does as he's told and Michelle takes the phone off speaker, before rising and walking a few feet away. Not far enough to leave Peter, but far enough so that he won’t be able to hear them talking. “Hey,” she states.

_“Hey. How bad is he?”_

“Uh...” Michelle glances over to Peter, who’s now lying with his head tilted back but is still applying pressure to his leg wound. “On a score of 1-10?”

_“Sure.”_

“Probably a seven? He’s a bit out of it, his thigh is broken, and he’s running on adrenaline, but he looks like he’s gonna pass out soon and I really don’t think he can walk on it. He’s hurt, Happy.”

 _“Shit,”_ Happy hisses, and Michelle can hear the exhaustion over the phone. _“Okay, um, let me think, let me think... I’ll come pick you guys up, alright? SHIELD has bases everywhere, so I’m sure there’s one here, but if not, then I’ll call a car and bring us up to Tony and Pepper’s London home. It’s a quaint little place, it’ll be perfect, you guys’ll like it. Sound like a plan?”_

“Yeah,” she agrees, before sparing a glance back at Peter. He looks pretty still now, and Michelle’s really hoping he didn't pass out. “What should I do about... y’know, Peter?”

_“Talk to him, try to keep him conscious. Let him know help is coming, but if he passes out, then just comfort him and keep him warm. I’ll see you in five.”_

Michelle nods, and ends the call. Then, taking a second, she stands there, trying to control her emotions, because this a lot and it is overwhelming her and she’s never had to do this before. What if Peter gets worse? What if he bleeds out and dies before Happy gets to them? She knows blood loss is bad, but can a person actually die from a broken bone? She doesn’t know!

Nevertheless, she walks back over, still internally panicking but glowing with confidence on the outside because that’s what Peter needs right now. If she looks panicked, then he’s going to get panicked, and then she will get even more panicked, and then they’ll both be panicking and it’ll help no one.

 _‘Get it together, Michelle,’_ she reminds herself.

Finally back to where she was previously, Michelle crouches down again and grabs Peter’s right hand with her left, before moving his other hand away from the injury and replacing it with her own. The cloth is soaked with blood now, but Michelle just pushes on it harder and applies more force. “Peter,” she calls out, trying to get his attention.

Her face falls when he doesn’t answer her, though.

Expression transforming into one of worry, she removes her hand from his and the bloody jacket wrapped around his thigh, and uses her hands to cup his face and move it towards her. “Peter,” she calls again, lightly patting the side of his cheek. “Peter, can you hear me? You gotta wake up, come on...”

Feeling her heart pounding in her chest, Michelle tries to ignore it, and places her index and middle finger against Peter’s neck. It takes a while-- about thirty seconds, more than what she would’ve liked, but she doesn’t try and hide her breath of relief when she realizes that he’s alive, that she didn’t kill him with the limited amount of medical knowledge she holds inside her mind.

Removing her fingers from Peter’s neck, she connects her left hand with his right hand again, and smiles tiredly as she finally sits down, and gently moves a curl away from his face.

“I know you can’t talk,” she says, softly, “but I just want you to know that I’m not going anywhere, nerd.”

Moving so she’s now sitting directly beside Peter, with her back leaning against the same car and her knees tucked partially into her chest, Michelle moves Peter’s head, so it’s now resting on her shoulder, and takes comfort in his presence and the fact that he’s going to be fine. He may still be bruised, bloody, and broken, but now all they have to do is wait for Happy to come get them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments, and writing requests are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
